The present invention relates generally to computers, and, more specifically, to monitoring accesses to computer source code.
Source code is an important corporate asset that should be protected, and source code monitoring tools are available to look for unauthorized behavior of users. These tools typically look for users trying to access code files that do not relate to their core work areas. Code files are grouped into classifications and users are labeled based on what files they should be working with. If a user attempts to accesses files in another grouping, this behavior can be prevented by not allowing access and/or can trigger a notification to a supervisor.